


honeymoon phase

by snowlandsontop



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Marriage, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlandsontop/pseuds/snowlandsontop
Summary: A series of outrageously self indulgent one-shots about the farmer and Haley, in summer, post marriage.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	honeymoon phase

  


The farmer woke to cold at her side and the tacky taste of early morning on her tongue. Sun was slatted from the window behind her bed. She blinked, adjusting to the light. Not just her bed anymore.

Haley was beside her, propped on her elbows, her lower half covered by the sheet on their bed. It was summer, and the heat was relentless, and accompanied by the fireplace Haley had insisted the farmer light for ambiance, it was far too hot for blankets.

It wasn’t hot now. Fire puttered out, morning dulling sun, it was warm.

Haley yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her lips and one side of her face were pink. Her hair was mussed, glowing with the rest of her in the light from the window. The farmer grinned, half of it lost to her pillow. Haley was beautiful.

Haley caught the farmer’s eye and stopped rubbing her face. She smiled at her. It was crooked. “Good morning, wife.”

* * *

Haley’s bare feet creaked on the porch as she walked to sit by the farmer. The sky was orange and pink and purple and the clouds were dark and thin. 

The farmer’s cat laid at their feet, swatting at early lightning bugs, tail thumping on the wood.

Haley held her camera and took a picture of the sunset, its shutter clicking loudly in the still air.

The farmer leaned towards her. “Can I see it?”

Haley shook her head. “I have to develop it.”

“Oh.” There was a pause. The farmer started from her seat. “Let’s go develop it.”

Haley laughed and pulled on the farmer’s sleeve, tugging her back onto the bench. “Let’s wait a second. Enjoy the moment.”

Haley settled her head onto the farmer’s shoulder, and breathed deeply, slowly. The farmer followed, smelling coconut shampoo in Haley’s hair.

“You’re so impatient,” Haley said after a moment, mirthy. “It’s a wonder how you became a farmer.”

The farmer hummed in response, watching the sun fall behind the mountains and the sky blush.

“I love it about you,” said Haley.

* * *

Haley held the back of the farmer’s head, tilting her face at the ceiling. She placed a wet washcloth to the farmer’s nose, muffling the blood that was leaking out of it. The farmer watched Haley’s face above her, her blue eyes, the way her hair fell down her shoulders. She had put something on her skin that made it sparkle.

Haley knit her darkened eyebrows together. “Tell me how this happened one more time?”

The farmer had to breathe through her mouth before she spoke. Her voice was nasally in the washcloth. “The mines. I was running from a cave fly because I didn’t want to kill it. I stepped on my hoe and the handle hit me in the face.”

Haley snorted a laugh and narrowed her eyes. “You’re a dumbass, you know that?”

The farmer grinned. “Yeah.” She closed her eyes and said, goading, “you know you love me.”

Haley responded with a kiss to the farmer’s temple. “Yeah,” she mumbled, words pressed into her skin. “Yeah, I do.”

* * *

The farmer watched the ceiling fan whirl above her. Each of the windows in the farm house was open, letting in sparse cool air and the aromatic smells of the poppies planted on the windowsills.

“It’s insufferable in here,” said the farmer, sprawled out on the wooden floor, her skin damp and shiny. She knew she should have taken up Robin’s offer on installing an air conditioner before summer had hit. It just hadn't seemed necessary at the time.

Haley was on the floor near her, sitting against the wall. She fanned herself with her hand. “It’s not that bad.”

The farmer brought up a sticky arm to cover her eyes. “You’re crazy.”

Haley hummed, and the farmer heard her move and lay next to her. She trailed a hand on the farmer’s stomach. “You know, I could make you _really_ hot.”

The farmer paused, then removed her forearm from her face. Haley was on her front, held by an elbow on the floor. Her smile was large.

The farmer pushed herself upwards and pressed a kiss to Haley’s lips. “Yoba, you’re cheesy,” she said against them.

Haley grinned into the kiss.

“I love it,” said the farmer.

* * *

Haley’s hair hung limp and without color when it was wet. The pink she painted on her cheeks and the red on her lips washed away.

The farmer loved that she didn’t care anymore.

They held each other and kissed in warm summer rain, not caring about the dirt on the farmer’s overalls or the pollen Haley had covered herself in while tending to the sunflowers.

When they broke away to breathe, the farmer saw the emotion in Haley’s eyes, and felt the blooming color in her own chest that she never needed to swallow down anymore. 

She really didn’t think this was just a honeymoon phase.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://snowlandsonbottom.tumblr.com/).


End file.
